Yumi Yoshimura
Yumi is the second member of the rock band Puffy. She is a guitarist and a vocalist. History She is supposedly 15-19 in the animated series but in actuality, she is currently 42. Appearance She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and ankle bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with an expressive skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black and purple army boots. For night time, Yumi wears a black or a white sleeved nightgown with a skull in the middle. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop," but in "Surf's Up" and til the rest of the series Yumi now wears a purple string bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear in "Movie Madness", Yumi wears a black glittery glamorous dress with the same studded choker from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. As a magician assistant, she wore a pink hairband, a gold necklace, a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback of "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary-Janes. Personality Being younger, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. Yumi loves things like ninjas, monster trucks, car crushers and anything else rough and tough. In the episode "Opera Yumi", it is shown that she was a opera singer since birth, but rebelled to pursue her interest in rock music. She also commonly disrespects Kaz. In some episodes she can be seen biting her n ails intentionally or not. Yumi can also drive the tour bus, understand animals, eat a lot of food if she's very bored and make a huge mess like Kaz and Ami. Yumi is also a fighter and at times, a ninja due to her training in Ninjcompoop. Trivia *The skull on Yumi's T-shirt has the same facial expressions as she does and seems to have a mind of its own. *Despite acting like the oldest, The real Yumi Yoshimura is the youngest of the two. * She's kind of like Stocking from Panty and Stocking. * Due to Grey DeLisle voicing Yumi there are times she sounds like Mandy from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". * In the Nickelodeon programming, Grey Delisle, who voiced Yumi, has voiced Sam Manson from "Danny Phantom" and Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. * In "Ami Ami", her Ami voice is similar to Lizzie Lizzie from Codename: Kids Next Door because of Grey DeLisle. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m37s102.png|Yumi in the opening Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h13m08s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h19m31s105.png|Cliffhangers!! Ninjacompoop.jpg Talent.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png 2012-12-08 07.33.33 pm.png Ami And Yumi.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h48m54s116.png|Yumi throwing a frizbee Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h50m01s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h06m09s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h15m31s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h09m35s58.png CampingCaper-02.png|Yumi playing video games. AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png OldAmiYumiKaz.png|Old Ami and Yumi Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Cards.jpg Puffy Yumi Cards.jpg Puffy Yumi Card.jpg Puffy Yumi Card Game.jpg Yumi's eye.jpg Yumi's eye 2.jpg Shin Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Dreams.jpg|Yumi's Swimsuit Young_Ami_And_Yumi.png|Young Ami And Yumi 4 Yumi Yoshimura.jpg 1288253646080_f.jpg a8616i1_Yumi-185.gif Picture 2289.JPG Picture 2291.JPG Picture 2263.jpg|(Right) What the. 1264849572616 f.jpg|Yumi thinking she's Ami in the episode Ami Ami. image.jpg Ami and Yumi's Screaming.jpg|When you realize your show is cancelled. Yumi.jpg Lol.jpg Yumi's Boots.JPG|Yumi's boots Excited by nfc2005-d8pxn7r.png Ami and Yumi.png Ami and Yumi in Western Outfits.png Ami and Yumi Barefoot.png Category:Characters Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists